villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Popo (Team Four Star)
In the online Dragon Ball Z parody series created by Team Four Star, Mister Popo is the complete opposite of what he was in the series canon. Here, he is a sadistic and intimidating genie feared as the most powerful being on Earth and perhaps even the universe, being so powerful that even Goku fears him. Popo is extremely rude to everyone he sees, calling them "maggots", yet is extremely intolerant to rudeness towards him, beating the crap out of Vegeta simply because he called him ``black man.`` He is pure nightmare fuel to the people around him, able to give them some of the worst nightmares in history just by looking at them. Even lifeless objects are terrified of him and activate the instant his name is uttered. So to speak, additionally, Kami's ship only responds to the word "Popo" not because it is the password, but because it knows better. He can even give nightmares to those who have never even seen, met, or heard of him, as he does to the Team Four Star version of Bardock. Biography Popo is feared by all the Z fighters to the point where they will run in fear and scream just after seeing him, as he does to Goku. Popo can even appear in the real world as shown in a live action part of the series where he attacks the Team Four Star editor, KaiserNeko. Popo is shown to try to kill his students on multiple occasions when training them, and they let him as he has a "pecking order" which he uses to threaten them and place everyone in the entire universe below him and beat up anyone who questions him. He also has a magic carpet fueled by people’s souls, suggesting he kills people for their souls. Popo is mean to all the Z fighters. He frequently puts them through horrific and psychologically scarring training, and is apparently this cruel to everyone as shown in a PTSD style flashback Goku has in hospital of when he was first beginning his training on the lookout, by flashing between Goku and Popo, before cutting to Goku screaming "Get him away from me!", but it seems that Krillin is the most frequent victim of all, as Popo asks him if he has a question, and than immediately attacks Krillin for daring to question his "pecking order", even after he said it was okay, then threatens to do the same to the others if they talk out of turn. Popo also gives Krillin one of the worst nightmares ever (even by Popo's standards as a nightmare fuel, it appears to be the worst of them all). Despite his cruelty and abusive nature, Popo is shown to be in a functional relationship with Kami, with him being the only person who can reason with him at all. This may come from the fact that Popo and Kami are implied to frequently do drugs together, with drugs being the only thing that seem to calm Popo down. When Kami and Piccolo were revived, Kami caught Popo growing pot in his garden but he didn't care at all and stated that he actually likes the drug. Even though they are shown to like each other, Popo started throwing a party when Kami fused with Piccolo, suggesting that he doesn't care for Kami at all and was only using him for his ship. Videos MR. Popo kills blue Popo|The Scene the Death of Blue Popo Trivia *Popo is extremely popular among the fans of Team Four Star and is often regarded as the most popular online villain in the world. *It also shows the blue counterpart named: Blue Popo which the Blue counterpart is from the 4Kids version that it removed the Black skin to Blue of original Popo because the American distribution censorship. *It is revealed in Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut that Popo is Shenron's master. *It is hinted that Mr. Popo might be the same species as Majin Buu, due to his sadistic nature, genie-like appearance, super strength and sinister powers. When confronted by Blue Popo and Garlic Jr., he envelops them in a dark mist that sucks them into his being, though unlike Buu this doesn't alter his appearance. *Popo is also shown to be a sexist when he says "Oh, look at that! A woman who doesn’t know any better, what are the odds?". *He is in an abusive relationship with a Jynx. *It was revealed in Team Four Star's play-through of Dragon Ball Xenoverse that Mr. Popo is actually an adult version of their avatar, Dumplin. *Popo is shown to be a frequent drug addict. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Parody Villains Category:Fighter Category:Fascists Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Evil Genie Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Omnipotents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Deities Category:Collector of Souls Category:Psychics Category:Perverts Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mascots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Destroyers